Fragments of Ink
by Elli Cole
Summary: [SaiSaku] He pushed her against the wall for support and his lips planted itself on hers in an adamant kiss. 'Teach me to feel, Haruno.'


**Fragments of Ink**

_By _Elli Cole

He didn't mind that she was peering at his painting over his shoulder and that her hair was tickling the back of his neck. It didn't annoy him when she stifled a giggle as stroke by stroke, he breathed in her intoxicating scent that he hated so much. He didn't notice the way that the tips of her fingers played with his dark locks in abandon, her bright green eyes lit with delight. He really didn't mind.

A blotch of ink splattered across his painting and he cringed as he stared at the nuisance. He made a move to cover the stain when he felt warm fingers restrain him from doing so. His hands twitched under the foreign warmth and felt his stomach churn with an unfamiliar sensation. He looked at the girl behind him with an arch of his brow.

"Don't." She said with a smile.

He stayed silent with confusion playing upon his facial features. His lips curved into a small frown and his brows furrowed, curious. "It isn't nice to look at, ugly." He said, irritated. "You aren't pleasant to the eyes either."

Her eyes darkened in anger and her cheeks blushed deeply but she kept up the charade of her smile. She shook her head and told him to let the splotch stay. He scowled at her and shrugged her body away from his, she pouted.

"Sai…" She said warningly.

"Ugly," a smirk plastered itself on his face.

She glowered behind him shooting glares at the back of his head, counting one to three. "Why do you always find the need to call me inane names?" She gritted her teeth angrily, her jaw clenched tightly.

"And why do you always find the need to annoy me?" He retorted back just as angrily. "Leave me the fuck alone, hag!" He verbally pushed her away but his body was reacting otherwise. He needed her warmth it was like a drug that made him _alive_.

Now he minded as she closed the gap between them and her arms encircled around his waist, pulling him closer to her. She murmured against his back, her mouth moist against his neck and warm breath tickled his flushed skin. He closed his eyes tightly and his lips pursed as he felt a groan threaten to leave his maw.

"Why are you like this, Sai?" She muttered under her breath. "I _tried_ to understand the way you are but I just can't find the reason why you let your emotions be bottled up inside you."

"I've been through a lot," he said quietly. She almost didn't hear him but his eyes told her what he meant. The pain, even for a split second, had appeared as a speck in his eyes. She felt a pang in her heart as she saw the emotion flash through him.

"Sai—"

She stopped herself before getting further as she saw the dread that his eyes held. It was the first time she saw any clear emotion show through his face. It hurt her severely but she dared not show it. The reason wasn't even apparent why she felt the way she did but it disturbed her nonetheless.

Did she _care _for this emotionless prick that called her such names that hurt her feelings insensitively?

Did she? It was a good question for the kunoichi. As she stared at the boy who hid his feelings to the world and tried hard to distance himself from others and here he was, looking at her intensely with such passion and she felt herself melt with admiration. He was different from Sasuke, the old flame in her heart whom he resembled so greatly.

At least Sai had shown even a fragment of emotion and Sakura felt proud of the dark-haired ninja. She smiled at him and watched as a questioning expression fell upon his face. "Do you want to go for a walk?" She asked boldly.

Sai, interested of what was on her mind, accepted and silently stood up from his sitting position. The pink-haired girl had always heightened his interest and had barely kept him from leaving the team ever since he was compared to their ex-teammate now labeled as traitor, Uchiha Sasuke. He had wondered if she saw Sasuke in _him _but had thought better of it when she had not even _once _slipped the name of her former love.

But then again, she could have had thought otherwise. He frowned at the thought but ignored the feeling as she started to bounce on the tips of her toes and skip towards the bridge where most of them had the liking to relax at. She started to jump and as she reached the bridge, faced towards him and broadly smiled.

"The others are wrong about you, you know," she started as she twirled, her feet staying firmly against the ground.

He raised a brow inquisitively but urged her to continue.

Her smile was still in place as she talked, looking at him with an anomalous look on her face. "You're not Sasuke." She said without doubt and he felt that she understood him more than he thought she did. "Sasuke _chose _not to show emotions but you're _trying _and _learning _how to express yourself." She grinned at him and nodded her head in assurance.

"Are you sure of that, ugly?" He asked, pulling himself at the barrier of the bridge and propping himself up. "You might have read me wrong."

_But he hoped not_.

"I know that I'm right, _idiot_." She smirked haughtily. "You just can't accept the fact that I _know _you want to change."

He stayed silent for quite a while and had stopped walking. He could only hear their erratic breathing and the nature around them as she waited for his response. But the response didn't came up verbally as he, in a beat, pushed himself off from his seat and grasped her wrist, pulling her to him. She gave out a gasp.

"Sai—"

He pushed her against the wall for support and his lips planted itself on hers in an adamant kiss. Her eyes wide and her cheeks flushed as she felt his thumb creating slow circular strokes on her wrist, feeling her skin aflame in desire and longing. She hadn't been sure of the feeling at first sight of him but she knew that this _man _would make her finally _feel_ and in return, will teach him to return the emotions as well.

She slowly closed her eyes in pleasure as she relaxed against his grip and willingly returned the force of the kiss. Her fingers trailed along the contour of his abs as she moaned against his touch along her backside. His touch felt like flames as he burned her flesh with the heat of his hands. He awakened _something_ inside of her that she thoroughly liked. Hell, she _wanted _that moment to go on and on.

She let out a whine as she felt him pull back from the intense kiss. She leisurely opened her eyes and gazed at his blank eyes. His fake smile once again put up on his face and she frowned.

"Teach me to _feel_, Haruno."

She arched her back and her mouth formed a silent _oh _as she felt his hands drifted towards the underside of her breasts, cupping and massaging her through her clothes. He rested his head on the side of her neck, his mouth nibbling on her heated flesh. A strangled moan escaped her lips as her hands flew to his hair, running through his dark mane.

"Oh Kami!" Her voice came out raspy as her heartbeat raced in her chest.

He smirked against her neck and breathed, "I _feel_ rather aroused, Haruno." He said coolly. "Do you know what I want to do to you?"

She shook her head and stared at him with pleading eyes. Her mouth parted and her lips glistened with their wetness, red and in a pout. He restrained himself from pouncing on the delectability of the woman before him. "I want to _fuck_ you."

Sakura felt a stir of excitement as he latched himself on her breast and nibbled on the mold of her globe through her clothing, his hand resting on her thigh as he grinded his body to hers, seeking for more body heat. "Do you want me to fuck you, _Sakura_?" He whispered.

She groaned at his passionate ministrations on her body and felt a tingle between her thighs. "I—" She stammered and she raised her hips to meet his, grinding herself to him. "I want—"

"Yes!" He breathed. "Tell me what you want!"

"I—I want you, Sai!" She moaned aloud as she felt his hand travel from her thigh to the cloth hiding her heated folds from his lusting touch. "I want you!" She repeated with a blush, her eyes searching his desperately.

His eyes, although blank, had started to darken with craving and longing as he stared at her. A small—although Sakura wasn't sure if it was genuine—smile fixed on his face and it made her feel _special_. She smiled back.

She felt them again—his touch on her skin and it sent tingles up her spine as she continued to stare at him with a curl upon her lips. She sighed when she felt him gently tug on her black shorts and she lifted her hips to help him. He looked at her inquiringly.

"Are you sure of this, Sakura?" He asked her. He was hoping she would say yes. _Please, say yes_!

"I—I want to be." She said softly, her eyes then suddenly clouded. Sai froze and his hands stilled. She was there, ready physically and in want of him but her mentality was saying otherwise. He couldn't make do if just one part of her wanted him. He wanted this to be special for her—even if he wasn't sure of his feelings as well. He respected her and _damn it_, he wanted her to be happy.

His hands fell to her sides and he released a sigh. "Haruno—" Sakura's eyes widened when she heard him refer to her other than her given first name. "—this isn't going to work if you're not sure."

"Sai, but—I am!" She said, assuring him and herself.

"You're not." He said stiffly. He pulled himself from her and looked at her with blank eyes once again, cold and emotionless. "Assuring you and me with lies isn't going to make-do, Haruno."

He turned his back on her and heard her plop down on the ground helplessly. He wanted to go back but he just didn't think it would help him and her much. He left his painting behind but it didn't matter now, it was just another fragment of ink. Stiff, cold, and without feeling. Just like him as he left Sakura, her cries echoing behind him.

oOo

**End Note: **Sai and Sakura; a pairing I'm not used to but love nevertheless. They're a bit OOC in this but since I'm still new, bit by bit I'm learning about them. Anyway, my first story about them and I hope you liked it. **Please review.** It gives me the inspiration to do more. Constructive criticism is welcome.


End file.
